


It's Just a Question.

by quantum27



Series: flynn has friends (or self indulgent non-legacy au with original encom crew) [4]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Questions, Social Anxiety, but that's how the cookie crumbles, completely unintentional btw, feat. tron's super hearing i guess, i feel obligated to tag it w/that, no one has social anxiety but, these tags are. Not Good.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: "“Just. Ask Tron for permission as well. If he gives you the go-ahead,” He shrugged, “Well, go-ahead.”"Alan has a requirement for Flynn using the name 'Tron' for a video game. He has to ask the program in question as well.
Series: flynn has friends (or self indulgent non-legacy au with original encom crew) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	It's Just a Question.

**Author's Note:**

> flynn is the main character of this i guess but he has lost POV rights

“You have your own office, you know.” Alan shot a pointed look over his computer monitor towards him. 

Flynn was currently laying in a very obtuse position on Alan’s office’s couch. His socked feet were up on the cushions, and from his torso up he was on the floor. His head was just under the coffee table, a clear glass one with a metal frame, which gave him a good enough view of the other programmer. 

“I like your office.” He replied stubbornly, angling his head awkwardly to make better eye contact. 

Alan rolled his eyes, “You’re not even on the couch. You’re just-” He cut himself off, waving a hand at the man’s odd position, and then took a sip from his coffee cup. 

Flynn only grinned. He then stretched his arms out in a stretch before they landed on the top of his head. “Your carpet’s cushier than mine.” 

“ _Cushier_ ,” He repeated, disbelieving, the carpet was the exact same in both of their offices, “You have one of your ‘can’t get out of it once you sit down’ couches, what the hell are you doing laying on the floor in your office?” 

Flynn’s complaints about Alan’s office sofa were almost a recurring joke at this point. The man was very particular when it came to couches. If it didn’t swallow a person when they sat on it, the likelihood was that Flynn would be displeased. That didn’t seem to deter him from hanging around Alan’s office instead of his. 

Though in truth, it was almost nice to have him in his office, even if Alan would never admit it to his face. Not to mention they both were workaholics, and when they were both in the same room there were two outcomes that would happen. They would either cancel each other out and actually take a break for once, _or_ they would go into a working frenzy, bouncing ideas off each other like they’d been working together for years. The latter, sometimes to the point of exhaustion when there was no outside intervention. Luckily, most times, the former would take place. 

“What, you never want to just lay on the floor for a little while?” There was a genuine curious note in his voice. 

“No.” Alan replied point-blank. 

“Ah.” Flynn’s eyes half-lidded for a moment. “Alright...by the way, I’ve got a bit of a question for you. A more serious one this time.” 

Alan’s mouth twisted as he took another look at him. “You expect me to take you seriously when you’re like that?” 

Flynn let out a bark of laughter, “Alright, touche.” 

The programmer then began the process of shimmying his way out of his position. He pushed his feet against the couch cushion to get to the other side of the table. Him coming out this way was much more efficient than he had done the first few times. 

( _A solid thunk emerged from the other side of Alan’s desk. He jumped up in his seat. He looked over to the source of the noise. Flynn was sitting on the floor, one leg on the couch, clutching his head._

_“Flynn, are you alright?” A note of panic leaking into his voice._

_He patted the coffee table, “I’m alright, ah, just. Hit my head. This is a very solid coffee table you have, Alan.”)_

He finally pushed himself to his feet, readjusting his clothes, and then proceeding to wipe non-existent dust from his pants. He then held out his arms, doing jazz-hands. 

“Happy now?” 

Alan made a ‘so-so’ gesture with his hand. Flynn scoffed, hands-on-hips, but smiled back at him. 

“Anyways, now that that’s out of the way...There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about for quite some time.” He made his way over to his desk, perching himself on the small bit of space that was free. Alan scooted his chair back and crossed his arms. 

He scrunched his nose to pull his glasses back further up his face, “I’m listening.” 

“Alright. So While I’ve always got like _way_ too many projects going on, but while doing some MCP cleanup the other day I got an idea for another one- A new video game, actually- But...it all hinges on one little detail. I’m not sure I can even start developing it if you say no, man.” 

Alan frowned, there was a bit of a waver in Flynn’s voice as he finished his little speech. Flynn was nervous...and yet excited. This could mean either something very good or very bad. Or Both.

“So what am I supposed to say ‘yes’ to?” He asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Flynn ran a hand through his hair. 

“Ah, the concept of this game will be about...real life events- so to speak. And I really, _really_ want to call it-” He spread his arms out, visualizing invisible words, “‘ _Tron’..._ You would totally get credit by the way- I would never just- y’know, steal.” 

Alan quirked his lips trying to prevent a wide grin from taking over his face. While he had never met the program, the way his friend talked about Tron probably delighted him more than it should’ve. It was like what he assumed a parental figure felt when they heard about their child’s achievements from someone. He didn’t really want Flynn catching onto this fact, however; he had a feeling that the man would hold it over his head if he did. And despite his teasing of Flynn and his games, the thought of one being based on _his_ _program_ …? Well, it was a little exciting.

“Alright.” 

“Now Alan, look I’m sure I can convince yo- wait, ‘alright’? Just like that?” Flynn’s eyes widened, “Am I actually talking to Alan Bradley, right now? I figured I’d have to at least put up a bit more of a fight. ” 

Alan shook his head, he was well aware that perhaps he’d subjected Flynn far too often to his temper. He knew that he had been haughty when it had come to the man just because he’d been in a relationship with Lora. He’d been getting better at it, but there was still some bitter part of him hidden away that resented Flynn. Despite the fact there was no real romantic interest Flynn seemed to really project towards Lora, aside from the occasional teasing, joking flirting, old nicknames popping up once and awhile (He wasn’t exactly sure, but he thought maybe that maybe Flynn was flirting with him too.) It was his mistake to be sure to get to the point that the man expected Alan to fight with him. True, they still butted heads but…

“I’m well aware of how important your games are to you.” Alan explained as if it weren’t obvious how Flynn projected his love of video games to everyone he met. 

Flynn looked taken aback, “I- Thanks.” He then proceeded to let his excitement return, and pumped his fist, rocking on the balls of his feet. 

Alan smiled now, but couldn’t help but let a stray thought distract him. Tron wasn’t _just_ a program anymore. Apparently he was, well, a person. And he wasn’t exactly sure it would matter except- 

“Flynn, one condition.” He interrupted the man’s happy dance. 

He froze in place, a hand halfway through another fist pump, then muttered, “I _knew_ there would be a catch.” 

Alan brushed off the remark as if he hadn’t heard it, “Just. Ask Tron for permission as well. If he gives you the go-ahead,” He shrugged, “Well, go-ahead.” 

Flynn blinked and gazed at him, stupefied. He readjusted his jacket, “I thought you were still skeptical about the whole thing?” 

He shuffled his feet under his desk. Flynn was half-right, Alan really couldn’t bring himself to truly believe until he saw it for himself, (If he and Lora could peer-pressure Flynn to not keep so many secrets, the man sure was bringing back his defense with trying to get Alan into the system world,) but then again, he’d seen Flynn get digitized too many times to deny the fact. At this point, most of his ‘skeptical’ comments were just teasing. 

Finally, he settled on, “It’s Tron’s name.” 

Flynn waved his hands in frustration, “You gave him his name!” 

“I did, yes.” He paused then explained further, "If I had a child and you wanted to use their name, I would check with them still."

Flynn seemed to run the thought through his head. He could see him struggling with it visibly on his face. 

Finally, he sighed, “Alright, alright, I’ll admit it’s a pretty fair deal, man.” Though the look on his face was more distressed, conflicting with the statement. 

“Good.” Alan nodded, “Now get out of my office, hotshot.” 

“Ha! Geez, alright, Bradley, I’m going.” 

* * *

Lora stayed quiet as she snuck behind Flynn. It was petty, of course, but she took every opportunity to give him just as much teasing as he gave her. She’d come upon him on accident, deciding on a whim to take the stairs instead of the elevator going to lunch. She’d chosen one of the seldom-used staircases. The fact that the man was now sitting in one of the outer stairwells of the ENCOM building wasn’t necessarily odd, considering it was Flynn. 

He was curled in on himself, concentrating hard on what he was drawing in a sketchbook. It had been quite some time since she had last seen him draw. It wasn’t a skill he tended to brag about; it was more private than anything. She’d always suspected that the reason he kept it quiet was the fact he was never satisfied with his art. Though the skill came in handy for whenever Flynn was developing a game. 

Speaking of which, Alan had said something about Flynn wanting to make a ‘ _Tron_ ’ game. He’d managed to catch her in one of the halls to have a quick conversation. Alan had been barely concealing the fact that he was absolutely tickled by the idea. He really was adorable when it came down to it. 

Now, she kept her steps quiet, Flynn probably would be too absorbed in his work to notice her, but it didn’t hurt to be careful. She stepped on her tippy toes behind him and leaned slightly over to see what he’d sketched. 

Of all the things she was expecting, it certainly wasn’t portraits of herself and Alan. Flynn’s style wasn’t entirely realistic, but his drawings of them were easily identifiable. However, there was something very...different….about this drawing. 

In the drawing, they were looking at each other with a fond look, soft smiles on their faces. Lovey-dovey, one might say. They grasped each other by the shoulders as if they’d just embraced and had come out of it. This was mostly normal; likely based on an interaction Flynn had seen of them doing. It was the _outfits_ that were odd. Skin-tight on the both of them, Alan having added armor, both of them wearing helmets. 

Lora couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as Flynn wrote a small note to himself by the drawing. The messy writing read _‘Lines are hard/Get ref photos? Digitize Camera?’_

“Why do you want to digitize a camera?” 

Flynn jumped like someone had spilled hot coffee over him. His hands juggled the pencil and the sketchbook before landing on the floor “ _Geez-_ Why’d you have to-” He caught his breath as he turned to glare at her, “Lora.”

“Please, as if you haven’t done this to me a thousand times before.” She said with a small push to his head. 

He opened his mouth as if to argue but then shook his head, “Yeah, ok. I guess.” 

Lora came down the stairs, reaching towards his sketchbook and pencil. She grabbed it fully with the intention of flipping through it. Flynn’s eyes widened. 

“Now, Lora…” He said carefully, eyeing the book and then her. 

“Relax, I’ve seen your drawings before…” 

She flipped through several pages. There were more of her and Alan in the strange outfits, even Gibbs in his own strange attire, other people she didn’t recognize, and even a few self-portraits of Flynn. The self-portraits all seemed to be the main targets of _Flynn Frustration Notes_. There were also multiple entries of would-be code, and other plans. There were new drawings of lightcycles, recognizers, and tanks, all more detailed than any of the ones she’d seen when Flynn had first developed his games. It was one page though, that she paused at. 

A logo. Several variations, all with correction marks. All reading ‘ _Tron_ ’. 

“I didn’t know you did any typography.” She said with admiration. 

Flynn twisted his nose, trying not to scowl, “I dabble,” He said, snatching the book from her hands, “And you know I hate it when you don’t ask for permission to look at my art.” He held it close to his chest. 

“Sorry.” She replied, her curiosity mostly overwhelming any guilt she should be feeling. It only took a moment for her to piece together the evidence. Those drawings were of the system world. And they were also, apparently, concept art for the new game he was planning. 

“Alan said you only came up with the concept for a game recently. This looks like you’ve been going at it for a little bit longer.” She nudged him with her elbow. 

“Well, it’s, uh, maybe not _so_ recent...it’s been hanging out in the back of my mind for a while now. But, I’ve only really been solidifying actually _doing it,_ recently. Bit of a half-truth I’ll admit.” He shrugged. 

“So what, you just happened to mince your words ‘round, Alan?” Lora eyed him carefully. 

“No...I just...was trying to phrase it the best way I could...besides, if he knew how long this concept had been brewing, and he didn’t want me to use the name, he might feel bad.” 

“How sweet of you for thinking of his feelings.” She let out a fond laugh. 

“Ha! Lots of good that did me,” Flynn rolled his eyes, mostly joking, and then seriously added, “He said ‘Yes’, but there was a catch.” 

There was definitely an Alan energy that radiated from that sentence. Alan was a planner, he liked things done the best way they could be compared to Flynn’s rather slap-dash approach to things. They balanced each other nicely in reality. She was glad they’d become friends. 

“What’s the catch? Does he want his name bigger than yours on the title screen?” She teased. Alan would be mortified if that were to actually happen, he’d hate the idea that someone could misconstrue Flynn’s hard work for his. 

“Haha, I _wish_. No. He, uh, wants me to also ask Tron’s permission. To use Tron’s name.” 

“Huh.” Lora could picture the exact face that Alan had made when he’d come to the conclusion that Tron should also be asked. 

“‘ _Huh’_ ? That’s all you have to say?” Flynn retorted, eyebrows raised. 

She raised her eyebrows right back at him, “It seems fair.” 

Flynn deflated and kicked the floor lightly with one foot, and in a quieter voice said, “Yeah, I know.” 

“What, you don’t want to ask him?” Her tone was skeptical. Flynn could drop a bombshell of a question in the most casual way possible, but now with _this_ of all things he was getting cold-feet? 

“It’s hard to explain. You don’t know Tron.” He said, avoiding eye contact. 

“Sure.” She said, “But I do know you. And you don’t get nervous about asking questions.” 

He took a long look at her, and then glanced back to the sketchbook he held close to himself. 

“I haven’t developed a game since before everything went sour, y’know.” 

Lora stiffened as she watched his mask seem to crack, his somberness flooding the air. Flynn _loved_ developing games. He loved making an interactive world, ones that were fun and challenging. Video games were his passion. She could still remember the look in his eyes when he announced he was going to open his arcade, still reeling from the shock of being cheated by Dillinger. It had been the only real light she had seen in them after the games had been stolen. It never had occurred to her that he’d stop making games at all. 

“Surely you were working on something-” 

“Nothing that made me happy,” He interrupted, “Though there was Clu...but that- he was a hacking program, that’s different. Mostly different ballpark.” 

Flynn was pretty open about how hurt he’d been when everything happened. Though usually his tone was peppered with anger rather than depression. It seemed that finally getting his games ‘back’, his emotions had shifted; letting any sadness he’d refused to feel finally hit him full force. 

Lora frowned...Flynn had asked Alan. And from what Alan had told her that nervous excitement was much more on brand for him than this. What was different about asking Tron? 

It seemed that Flynn’s patience had run out while Lora shifted through her musings. He huffed, displeased. 

“I’m gonna go. Probably have to do paperwork or something.” He muttered, trudging back up the stairs. 

Lora turned to watch him. She wanted to say something; but there was a chance she could make it worse. If he was still in a funk by the next time he went into the ENCOM system and come back, _then_ she’d intervene. 

* * *

Ram spun his desk expertly, finishing off the trick with rolling it across his shoulders to his other hand. He beamed as he looked towards Flynn. The User’s eyes were wide with admiration the same way they always were when he performed his tricks. And Ram would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate it. 

“How was that?” He said with a final flip of his disk before docking it. 

Flynn’s circuits flashed brighter for a nanosecond, “Great! Your motor controls look like they’re back in tip top condition, but the more important question, do you feel good?” 

“My power cycles have never been better.” He replied, tracing a circuit on his left arm to emphasise. Flynn’s smile was amazing, perhaps the most pleased Ram had ever seen him. Then he rezzed in his new pad, ( _“Ram, that’s a brilliant idea!”_ ) taking some notes on it. Ram leaned back into the couch, a small happy sigh escaping him. 

Flynn’s smile faded however when after a minute his pad chimed with a reminder. 

“What’s wrong?” Ram asked, taking careful note at the way Flynn’s hands tightened around the pad. 

“Just a reminder I set for something I’ve been dreading.” He groaned, grabbing a pillow from the floor of ‘pillow hell’ and throwing it across the room. Ram raised an eyebrow at the dramatics. It wasn’t unusual for him to be dramatic-but this was different. It almost seemed...nervous. 

Nervousness was an odd look on the User, Ram decided. He’d always been confident in most actions, cocky at his worst. Flynn was constantly flying by the seat of his pants. He’d say that Flynn jumped into action first and thought about the consequences later, but in reality it was more like he was trying to do both at once _all the time_. And sure, he’d seen Flynn get nervous but there was the lack of that confident filter that seemed to throw him for a loop. 

“What do you have to do?” There was nothing he could think of that the User had mentioned, and yet it must be important enough to change his mood this drastically. 

Flynn seemed to shrink in on himself, and mumbled something the actuarial program couldn’t hear.

He leaned into Flynn’s shoulder, cupping a hand around his ear, “Sorry, my auditory processors didn’t pick that up.” 

“ _Auditory processors,_ ” Flynn repeated, a glint of humor returning to his eyes, then to himself mostly to himself said, “I’m going to have to say that in front of Alan sometime, he’d _love_ it.” 

Ram’s eyes fell half-lidded, and he elbowed him lightly. If there was one thing the User was brilliant at, it was deflecting. It was time to pull out the ol-reliable. “ _Flynn._ ” 

“Ah,” He winced, “Well. I have to ask Tron a question.” 

“That’s it?” 

“That’s it.” He shoved Ram back off his shoulder.

He was confused. What was so difficult about asking a question? Especially to Tron of all people? Tron may be intimidating to programs who didn’t know him well but Flynn did. They were good friends. They’d literally put their lives in each other’s hands before. 

“Well, what’s the question?” 

Flynn moaned dramatically, sinking deeper into the couch, “I wanna ask him if I could use his name for a video game.” 

A video game. Like the programs the MCP had stolen from Flynn for the Game Grid. He remembered back when they escaped, during one of the periods where the ground was too rough for the ‘cycles, the conversation had turned back to the Games. Throughout the conversation, Flynn’s face developed a pallor. When Ram had ventured to ask if he was alright, he had said _“The User who designed those games didn’t- wouldn’t mean for programs to die in the original versions! The Games didn’t-”_ He’d cut himself off, and the conversation had turned to silence, the tension in his voice read loud and clear. Now, after everything, finding out Flynn was the programmer, who had only intended on fun was going to try and name a game after Tron? It...it didn’t seem bad. If anything, having a new game that wouldn’t kill programs and also named after the security program seemed like a good fit. Besides, if it weren’t for the life-threatening bits about it, the Game Grid could’ve been fun. 

Ram raised his eyebrows, “And that’s getting your code in a twist...why exactly?” 

Flynn pursed his lips, then said flatly, jokingly“Why is no one getting my pain.” He was trying to play it off. It wasn’t working.

“I’m not trying to joke around, I’m being serious.” Ram retorted, folding his arms.

Flynn shook his head,“I know. I wish I could answer your question...but to be honest…” He idly pulled up on the fabric of one of his boots, “I don’t really know myself.” 

The User looked back to his pad, a frown on his face, he finished his previous task, and then derezzed the pad. “I should go and try and find Tron.” He pushed himself up off of the couch, a bit of a struggle since it tended to swallow people whole. 

“Flynn, it’ll be fine. It’s Tron we’re talking about here.” Ram reassured.

The man simply smiled crookedly and then made his way out. 

* * *

Yori stood outside of HQ, examining the outside of the place. It’s purple circuits bright against the system’s dark sky. It was missing something; though she wasn’t sure what, yet. Perhaps a sign? She turned her head to a different angle and took another step back. The question would be where to put the sign if it did indeed need one. On the ground in front of the building? Above the door? Both? 

Speaking of the door, it now opened, Flynn stepping out. He looked flustered and seemed surprised upon seeing her. He quickly schooled his expression. 

“Yori,” He greeted with a nod and a smile, “There you are.” He walked over to where she was, looked at her, and then back at the building and then back to her again. 

He raised an eyebrow, “Is there something here I’m missing?” 

“Not you.” She replied without missing a beat, “HQ is though.” 

“It is? What, is the place glitching or something?” His eyes sharpened, scanning the building for flaws, circuits flashing. If she wasn’t mistaken, the circuits running along the ground _also_ flashed. She noted the thought and pushed it aside for later. 

Yori sighed fondly, “No, No sorry. I meant that it- Well, it _feels_ like it’s missing something.” She gestured to the building. 

Flynn nodded, and then after a nanosecond blurted “Like a sign?” 

“How did you know?” It seemed like such a specific thought that he could pick out. She wasn’t sure she’d been able to do it in his shoes. Then again...he was a _User_...or it was just a Flynn thing.

“The way you were looking at the building-When I first opened The Arcade, I didn’t have a sign. I knew I needed one- I spent at least three days-er-microcycles debating what sign I wanted, where to put it, who to make it, what I could afford. I guess it just popped into my mind.” 

Yori turned her attention back to the building. Three microcycles of debate for a sign. 

“But you did settle on a sign?” 

“Yup. Curved ‘round the side of the building, bright yellow-orange-ish, _Flynn’s_. It’s nice.” There was a far off look on his face, obviously seeing it in his mind’s eye. It was cute when he talked about his Arcade, and he had talked often enough of it in passing that she could almost picture it. 

Since he seemed interested in the thought of a sign she asked, “Would you mind if I mocked up some designs for a sign?” There were at least twelve different ideas for signs she had, and at least twelve variations of each of them. It wouldn’t take long for her to narrow down something, she was sure.

“Sure, go right ahead. I’ll be looking forward to seeing what you come up with.” 

His eyes flickered from her to around them as the conversation halted. He was looking for something. Or someone. 

“Tron’s out.” She stated. 

“Do you know where?” Flynn’s eyes were wide as he asked. 

“No. He was just struck by some wanderlust.” Tron had left with a small warning he was going and a quick hug. At least, with him, she didn’t have to worry. That didn’t keep her from doing it. But rationally it was nice to know. It was probably something in his programming, the need to observe the system, make sure it was safe. That and the fact he liked exploring.

Flynn scrunched his eyebrows together, a hand tracing his chin, “Okay. Alright.” He looked back and forth as if Tron were going to pop up out of the blue. He sighed after a moment, and then rezzed-in his lightcycle baton, flipping it over in his hand. 

“You’re not going to wait until he gets back?” 

“Nah, I don’t think so.” He grinned and then jogged forward into a leap, the cycle rezzed around him, it’s yellow bright against the dark blues and purples of their surroundings. 

“Wait! How are you going to-” The cycle had already disappeared over the horizon line, “...Find him.” 

Yori shook her head. It would be nice if the User didn’t need others to be his impulse control for once. She knew he had to have one somewhere, but wherever it was, the code for it was clearly glitched. Anyway if he got himself lost she’d get Tron to find him when he returned. She turned back to the building. Maybe Ram would have some input on having a sign. 

* * *

The system never failed to look amazing. Even when the MCP had been in charge, no matter how much he deprived it of power, it was beautiful. These microcycles, of course, were much better. There was power running through the system. No limitations. That meant the whole place was alight with color; each and every circuit line singing out to the sky in harmony. 

Tron’s face ached from smiling. He couldn’t help it. The system was _Free_. Sometimes it was still hard to believe. And sometimes he just couldn’t help but let himself take a break and just appreciate it. 

He sat upon a high ledge, not too far from HQ, but farther away than the nearest city. The view let him see across a good portion of the system. He could see distant cities, I/O towers, occasionally a Recognizer flying across the sky. (And oh, how weird to see Blue colored Recognizers.) Below him was a canyon, one that he hadn’t actually scouted out yet. An idle thought prayed at him to do it; it looked like a promising place to do some racing with ‘cycles. 

He ran a hand through his hair. On a whim, he’d taken off his helmet and set it beside him. It was odd to think that he didn’t have to necessarily wear it now. According to Ram, it was very much an ENCOM system thing, the helmets, and head coverings. Apparently in his previous system that had not been as universal. Now the actuarial program had the problem of getting out of the habit of wearing it; there were many a time when he’d moan and curse himself for not realizing he didn’t have to wear it. Yori had asked Dumont about it who had said it had started shortly after the MCP’s takeover. It really was funny how some things turned out. 

The system was changing; for the better. He was changing. They all were. 

It was the little things, he figured. The way he let himself laugh and smile more. The way Yori was able to freely talk about her projects without the fear of a Red hearing her. Ram, recovering from his resurrection, now debating exactly what kind of work he wanted to do now. Dumont, ecstatic about the fact that the I/O towers were flooded with conscripts. Flynn who was frantically passionate about everything, pulling projects out left and right, all the while cleaning up the remaining mess left by the MCP. 

And in the end, he watched out for them all, keeping them under his careful gaze. He fought for the Users and the system. He made sure they were safe. He made sure they were able to keep changing and growing for the better. It was his job and an honor. 

His thoughts petered out as a noise from behind him started up. He recognized it instantly; a lightcycle. He jumped up from his spot, and turned on his heel, reaching for his disk. He paused when he saw the color of the ‘cycle, yellow. Flynn. 

The lightcycle slowed to a stop a bit away from him, derezzing, revealing the User. Tron narrowed his eyes in observation; the User’s circuits seemed brighter than normal, more white than blue. Flynn let out a sigh as he derezzed his baton, circuits fading back to blue. So, Tron wasn’t imagining the brighter circuits. He’d have to bring it up with Yori later. Tron walked towards him, hand raised in acknowledgment. 

Flynn smiled brightly as he turned to the security program, before his face seemed to freeze, a small bit of confusion entering his eyes. It was a common recurrence, one chalked up to the fact that apparently Users and Programs looked the same. It was an odd thought, to look in a mirror and think that Alan_One’s face was the same as his. Though usually it only happened when Flynn had just rezzed into the system. 

“Greetings Program!” He finally greeted when he seemed to get his thoughts in order. 

“How’d you find me?” He hadn’t told anyone where he was going. He himself hadn’t exactly known where he was going, just a vague idea of trying to find a good view. 

The question seemed to throw Flynn off guard, and he frowned for a moment, eyes flickering to his shoes, “I’m- I’m not exactly sure.” 

Tron blinked. What was _that_ supposed to mean? Flynn was probably leading him on with the statement; he’d probably already been working on a theory onto ‘how’. Assuming he wasn’t completely lying, but this didn’t seem like it. 

“Anyway, I found you and that’s all that matters right now.” 

“You seemed surprised when you saw me.” Tron pressed. 

Flynn grinned, a bit abashed, “Ah, it’s just without your helmet, I almost short-circuited thinking Alan had gotten in here without giving me a heads-up.” 

Tron turned back to glance over to his helmet, it’s circuits dark without anything to power them. It made sense; he seemed to always wear his helmet, this must’ve been one of the first times (if not _the_ first time,) Flynn had seen him without it. 

“Do we really look that similar?” He couldn’t help the doubt that entered his voice. 

“Face wise, yeah, but then you get down to the details and that’s where it changes, man.” He clapped him on the shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze

They walked back over to where he’d been sitting earlier. 

Flynn let out a quiet whistle, “Nice view.” 

Tron hummed an affirmative. Flynn glanced at his helmet beside him, then let out a sly grin, before tapping the side of his helmet, derezzing it. Tron let out a chortle, the User had as much ease of rezzing in and out objects as Yori did, and she was a simulation program. 

They sat there for a bit, Tron keeping a careful watch of him out the corner of his eye. There was something different about him this microcycle- aside from the wind being able to blow through his wavy hair instead of a helmet. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked, serious. 

“No. No. Nothing’s wrong.” The reply was slow, careful. 

“Then what is it?” 

“ _God_ , I’ve got a question to ask you, but I feel like if I do I’ll be such an ass.” 

Tron quirked his lips at the User curse. He’d been keeping a sub-folder in his ‘ _Odd Things that Flynn says/ Users (Possibly) say’_ folder, specifically for curses. He knew Ram and Yori had ones that were similar. 

“You’re pretty good at doing that a good portion of the time anyway.” He said with raised eyebrows.

Flynn spluttered and then laughed “Hey now!” 

Tron smirked, raising wagging a finger at him. The joke seemed to take off an edge of the...nervousness? That seemed to be the closest to what he was exhibiting. 

Flynn put his hands together, and then let out a quick huff of breath, collecting himself, “So, y’know I programmed- program games, right?” 

Tron nodded; he’d been in the system long enough to remember the brief time before the MCP had gotten a hold of the games for himself and made the Game Grid. It was hard to remember when programs would casually play a game without the fear of derezzing. The odd fact that Flynn had been the one to program them was almost twisted. The tale of how the MCP’s user, Dillinger had betrayed him- It was a story full of twists and turns, really. 

“I’ve been wanting to develop a new game. I’ve got an idea for it, and it’s going to be based off of what happened when we, uh, went to go after the MCP.” 

That was a bit unexpected. The thought of that life-threatening adventure being turned into a game? Tron still had sleepless nights thinking about it, images ingrained into the back of his eyelids. 

“Hey now, don’t give me that look- I’m not trying to erase any trauma or anything.” When had Flynn gotten so good at reading him? “I’m just trying to make a fun experience out of it.” 

“So you wanted to ask permission from _me_? It wasn’t an exclusive experience.” 

“Huh, yeah, well this is where I feel like a total jerk.” Flynn quieted for a moment, looking at his hands, “It got stuck in my head, and once that happens, I’m done for. I wanted to call the game...well… _’Tron’_.” 

Tron felt his breath hitch. He wasn’t exactly sure why. The thing was...Flynn was a **_User_ **. He didn’t have to ask him for permission. It wouldn’t be entirely out of character for him to do it anyway, and then make a passing mention of it. 

Getting out of his stupor, he replied, “That doesn't really affect me, in here. The User world, yes but…” 

Flynn interrupted, “Alan wanted me to get your permission too. And now thinking about it, I should never have tried to weasel my way around it with you. It is your name. And this is why I’m an ass.” 

So Flynn had been planning on doing it anyway. Yet, his user, Alan_One seemed to knock some sense into him. Flynn made mistakes, he needed a push here, a tug there, to get him back on track. 

Tron’s circuits flared for a nano, “Thank you. For asking.” 

Flynn swallowed, “So-” 

“Yes, you can use my name.” 

He expected Flynn to proceed to fidget with happiness. Perhaps jump up with joy, forgetting there was an edge to a canyon below him, and for the security program to have to grab him before he wound up falling to his death. Instead, he seemed to brace himself. Waiting for something. 

“You think there’s going to be a catch.” 

“ _Like user, like program_.” Flynn muttered under his breath, that Tron heard with perfect clarity, then fully replied, “Yes, actually I do.” 

“Well...now that you’ve reminded me…” 

He let out a large groan in response, both his hands flying to his head to run through his hair. 

It was mostly a joke, but Tron couldn’t help a memory that popped up in response to it. 

It had been the microcycle that Ram had been rerezzed. The actuarial program had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and he too had let himself relax and close his eyes, coming close to sleep. Yet, he was a light sleeper, and he couldn’t help but hear Flynn as he put away their glasses and had sat down at the bar. He’d opened his eyes only a bit, to see him. Flynn had looked pleased, if slightly exhausted, leaning his head against his hands. 

And then he’d said quietly _“Next time, I’ll compensate for the energy loss.”_

It had been bothering Tron ever since. As far as he knew there were no other friendly programs that Flynn had interacted with on their journey to defeat the MCP, only Reds. 

“You’re trying to rerezz someone again.” He said, staring into his eyes. 

He startled in response, “What do you mean?” 

“You’ll ‘compensate for the energy loss’?” 

“You heard that?’ Flynn asked, mystified. 

Tron crossed his arms, “I hear everything.” 

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re joking or not.” 

Tron only kept staring, Flynn shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He ran his hand through his hair again, and paused, clutching his head for a moment, looking towards the sky. 

“I’m not as sure if I can bring him back as sure as I was with Ram.” His voice was breathless with frustration. 

“ _Who_ are you trying to bring back?” Tron asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. 

Flynn swallowed, his eyes refusing to meet his gaze. His voice was quiet, to the point that if it were any other program they might not even hear it, with a dry laugh, “One of my programs...one that got derezzed by the MCP because of me.” 

He nodded slowly, understanding the grief. The User turned away, walking a few paces from him. Flynn’s posture was tense, so unlike his usual casual stance. 

“Can you keep this between us for now?” 

“Of course.” This didn’t seem like an instance in which everyone needed to know. 

Flynn turned his head to see him from his left eye. He smiled tiredly. “Thanks, man.” He took another look towards the horizon and then tapped the side of his head, rerezzing his helmet. “I’ll stop bothering you now.” In an instance, the lightcycle baton was in his hand. 

Tron stood, watching as he took off. When he was no longer visible, Tron let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. 

“A video game, huh.” He let out a bit of a laugh, “You sure have odd ways of telling your friends you love them, Flynn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have anxiety and so it's my duty whenever i write a character to also give me anxiety. If you don't have social anxiety, imagine Flynn's distress at asking this question but like with every question ever. lasjdflkjlasjd  
> Also yeah I did put that line in about Flynn not stealing specifically as a slight to Legacy!Flynn. I'm petty, I'll admit. :D  
> And in canon I'd imagine that the conversation would be pretty similar, but slightly different. Flynn was still trying to be a little shit and get away with it here, but guess what, *wiggles eyebrows* KFFKSS
> 
> Anyway, leave me a comment...questions, whatever down below.


End file.
